Channel Surfing!
by Imyoshi
Summary: What if Kim and Ron didn't escape the TV universe in Dimension Twist? And they were left trap there for who knows how long. They say to much TV is bad for you...they don't know the half it. Many crossovers!
1. Miscalculations

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

**Written For: Final-Zangetsu**…

* * *

_**::**_** Miscalculations **_**::**_

"Eww gross monkey plug!" Ron Stoppable yelled looking at the vortex plugged up with monkeys.

Shego and Drakken were on the floor rubbing their heads from the intense trampling done by the monkey, "Oh ugh ok ow…"

Kim and Ron walked up the two disoriented villains.

"How we doin?" Kim asked Wade as she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

Typing in a few keys Wade scanned through the details quickly getting a happy expression, "Everything appears stable." He expressed cheerfully.

Getting up from the floor Drakken pulls out his dimensional compiler which was in complete disrepair, "Come Shego I made some repairs to the compiler…it's time to leave this travesty."

Drakken pulled on one of the heavily broken switched and a weak portal formed right in front of them. It was smallish with a blue dimensional aura. Very easily it appeared unstable.

Shego took one look at the portal and didn't feel comfortable at all, "Um that doesn't look very…" She tried to point out her concern, but…

…Dr. Drakken interrupted her, "Stop being panic-nancy." Pulling Shego they both entered the portal which completely vanished after words leaving Kim and Ron alone.

Watching the villains leave Kim looked at her kimmunicator, "Go Wade" She order ready to leave this reality of mixed dimensions.

Wade furiously typed on a few keys, before stopping to push one final one.

"…"

Nothing was happening…

"Umm anytime now Wade old buddy." Ron nervously asked with Kim nodding in agreement.

Wade tried again to bring them back, but nothing was happening, "Uh-oh…" This startled the trapped teens.

"Uh-oh is uh-oh good?" The blonde asked even more nervous as he rubbed his arm.

Kim quickly looked at Ron, "Ron when has uh-oh ever been good!" The auburn haired girl scowled at her best friend.

Ron threw his hands up in the air, "Hey there's a first time for everything!" He immediately countered making Kim roll her eyes.

"Not that I don't like arguing with you, but Wade what's the sitch?"

Wade printed out some papers scanning over the details, "I um…" The super genius gulped in terror, "I seem to have made a miscalculation."

"Miscalculation Wade you?" Kim asked surprised with a hint of fear in her voice. She was a little nervous of Wade's apparent miscalculation.

Wade continued reading the papers, "Yea it seems I was only able to figure out how to send you to different channels, but getting you out of the TV universe…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…give me some time."

Ron started to panic, "Oh no this is not good KP! We're going to be trapped in TV forever!" Ron stopped and thought for a moment, "Wait a minute if we're stuck in TV that means no homework or I'll never miss my favorite show!" He quickly did a 180 on his panic mode.

"Not helping Ron!" Ron quickly shut up, and Kim turned back to her kimmunicator, "So Wade how long before you get us out of the 'ahem' TV?" The auburn haired girl asked with one eyebrow raised and her one free hand placed on her hip.

Wade began typing looking for a solution, but what he found, "Um yea about that I have no idea how to get you out…" The teens suddenly got a look of terror on their faces, "…but don't' worry I'll try to find a way to get you guys out!" He shouted out calming them down somewhat.

Kim sighed, "Ok Wade just hurry I don't know how much longer I can stand being in…a TV" Kim looked around the area seeing no humans in sight and felt a little tense.

The super genius gave her a thumbs up, "I'll try my best Kim," Wade typed a few more keys into his console no longer paying attention to the two heroes, "Just make sure you don't lose the Kimmunicator it's the only way for me to keep track on you guys. Without it I won't even be able to teleport you guys into separate channels, you'll just be at the mercy of the TV programming."

Kim sighed, "Great…" Turning off the Kimmunicator she turned over to Ron who was busy eating a banana with Rufus.

"You know Rufus old buddy I may hate monkeys, but they sure have a great sense of taste!" The blonde exclaimed taking another bite of the yellow fruit…or vegetable.

The mole rat was sitting on the blonde's shoulder, "Yup!" Rufus added as he also bit into his banana that was the same height as him.

Ron and Rufus were really enjoying their bananas, "Mmm potassium…" Ron dreamily said, before…

"Ron."…Kim interrupted him.

Ron turned to look at Kim and offered her a banana, "You want one Kim..." She just glared at him, "…it has potassium." The auburn haired hero continued to glare, but quickly took the offer.

They stood there silent for a few moments, before the blonde spoke up.

"So what's the sitch KP?" Ron asked already finishing his delicious meal, with Rufus nodding in agreement.

She sighed, "Wade doesn't know how to get us out of here, but he said he was going to figure a way out…" Kim took her last bite of her snack, "…until then we can't lose the Kimmmrgh…"

Ron looked at Kim trying to finish her meal with a questionable gaze and so was Rufus, "What was that KP?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, before realizing her mouth was full. She pulled out the Kimmunicator showing it Ron, "Wade said wemgd can't lose the Kimmmrgh…"

The blonde and mole rat were still completely lost, "What KP?

The auburn hero gave up and tried to finish the rest of her meal in haste. Finally done she lifted up the device in the air, "Wade said we can't lose the Kimmunicator!" She answered back heatedly!

Ron and Rufus shielded themselves from Kim's random anger moment, before realizing…"Hey don't be angry with me KP you had your mouth full…" Both Ron and Rufus turned their backs away from her with their arms crossed, "…and you always tell me to watch my manners!" He argued making Kim's sudden mad exterior turn sad.

Kim rubber her arm and looked down feeling guilty, "Ron look I'm sorry…" The auburn haired girl looked up to see Ron still having his back turned. Sighing a little then a thought came to her before a devious smile crept on her face as she hugged him from behind.

It was completely unexpected that Kim would hug him from behind. Ron found his arms entrapped by Kim's arms encircling him. She lowered her head more on his shoulder as her body pressed more firmly on his back.

"Come on Ron I said I was sorry…" She said in a pleading tone. Kim did her puppy dog pout right next to his unshielded face, "Pretty please Ronnie please forgive me."

Ron closed his eyes. The blonde was using all his effort to not look at her puppy dog pout. If he even gave it one glance he was toast. He should just run, but Kim had him already. Opening one eye to look at her Kim was still giving him her puppy dog pout. Her lips trembled, as her emerald green eyes looked shined, and her perky little nose…

He crumbled under it like a house of playing cards.

"Hmph…fine I forgive you." Ron gave in making Kim squeal and squeeze him tighter.

"Thank you Ron!" The auburn haired hero gave the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go. Ron blushed slightly as he rubbed the spot where she kissed him. Kim didn't seem to notice the effect her light kiss had on him as she reached for Kimmunicator.

"Ok Ron Wade said as long as we don't lose the Kimmunicator we'll be fine." She remark before placing the device on a crate next to the duo.

Ron gave her a simple smile, "Gotcha KP!" Ron added with Rufus nodding in agreement before returning to his owner's pocket.

She returned the smile, before reaching back for the device without looking. Her hand touched the crate, but no Kimmunicator. She kept moving her hand on the wooden box scanning the surface. Little by little she wasn't finding it and soon she turned to look at the crate to find the device was gone. The auburn teen started to panic.

"Where's the Kimmunicator?" She asked looking on the floor for the device. The blonde instantly turned many shades of panic. He began looking around the floor trying to find the blasted device. The teens kept looking not finding anything until the sound of a monkey chattering caught their attention. They turned with their hair messy to see a monkey in a tree holding the blue device and pressing some buttons.

Kim and Ron immediately silently panicked…

"Kim the monkey has the Kimmunicator." The blonde whispered…

"Ron I see that…" The monkey kept pressing random buttons, "…ok how do we get it back?" She asked open to any ideas.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, but Rufus ran over to a banana stand pointing at the yellow fruit. Ron ran over and took a banana, "KP we give him a banana. And when he gets close enough we'll just take the Kimmunicator back."

She smiled a heroic smile, "Ok then give me the banana." She asked.

Ron handed over the banana and Kim slowly walked under the tree lifting the banana getting the monkey's attention. She waved the fruit back and forth and the monkey slowly leaned in closer. Kim smirked, "Yea that's right come closer come and get the banana."

The monkey raised an eyebrow before a devious smile crept on his face. Moving back the monkey began jumping on the tree continuously making the auburn teen confused. However before she realized what he was up to a pile of bananas coming from the tree fell on top of her burying Kim. Only her hand was visible still holding the banana, but not for long. The monkey swooped down and retrieved the fruit from her hold and returned to the top of the tree enjoying the rewards of his victory.

Ron looked amazed at the simian, "See this is why I hate monkeys!" He exclaimed throwing his hands forward with Rufus nodding in agreement.

The teen hero slowly unearthed herself from the pile looking mad! Her hair was in even more disarray than before and her eyes shined a heated fury. She turned her gaze back to the top of the tree looking at the monkey with her hands itching to grab something…

"Oh when I get my hands on you you're going to be sorry!" The auburn teen yelled before pulling out her grappling gun.

She aimed her hairdryer grapple gun right for the branch next to the monkey. Kim was ready to get her hands on that monkey. The blonde saw the anger in the auburn haired girl's eyes and backed off a few feet.

"Man Rufus I think Kim has gone bananas…" Ron remarked with Rufus running back into his owner's pocket, "…that monkey is toast."

Kim's finger was on the trigger itching to pull in, but she needed a better angle. And the constant sounds coming from the monkey was not helping the redhead's concentration. Still she was determined…she was Kim Possible!

Finally finding the right branch to aim at, she was about to pull the trigger…

'Whoosh!'

The monkey raised a curious eyebrow. What happened to the people that were right in front of him? One minute he was eating a banana and pushing random buttons on the strange blue device, and the next whoosh the people disappeared. The monkey however didn't think too long on the matter as he went back to eating his fruit.

The real fun has just begun…

* * *

A/N: This story idea was all Final-Zangetsu's!

I am writing this for him because he has been giving me feedback on my stories and I really appreciate it.

First I want to point out this is my first story I have ever written for somebody.

Second…I know I said I was going to wait till I posted another story, but this story has been overdue for at least 4 months so yea...'sigh'...sorry.

Enjoy!


	2. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. Also I own nothing of any other Franchises than happen to appear in this story. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

**Written For: Final-Zangetsu**…

* * *

_**:: **_**Gotta Catch 'Em All **_**::**_

Walking down a trail in an unmarked forest were two very displeased super villains. They had escaped the terrifying land full of walking breathing colorful dolls. It was torture for them and they were somewhat glad to have escaped.

"Ah that stupid stuff doll thing really did a number on my back!" Shego remarked while rubbing her aching muscles.

Drakken looked at her a questionable gaze, "Well you shouldn't have angered Mr. Sitdown ." He told her already regretting his decision.

Shego lit her hands up in fury, "How was I supposed to know about that stupid plush doll! I don't watch that show!"

Drakken cowered in fear of his sidekick, "Now come on Shego it isn't all that bad we got out of there didn't we?" He nervously reminded her while scratching his arm.

Her green powers got even brighter, "Only because we got teleported to this…this!" The raven haired woman began to look around their surroundings not really sure where they were, "Where are we anyways Dr. D?"

The blue scientist rubbed his chinned, "You know I'm not so sure. We could be anywhere or more precisely in any channel." Drakken added not fully understanding the sitch.

The mention of a channel angered the green villain yet again. She lit one hand up and with the other grabbed her boss by the collar bringing their faces mere inches apart. She looked furious while he quivered in fear.

"This is entirely fault you know that!" She let go of Drakken making him stumble to the floor, "Come Shego I made some repairs to the compiler…it's time to leave this travesty." Shego mimicked her boss's voice in annoyance.

Drakken stood up with some confidence, "Hey I said I was sorry…" The blue scientist's face was met with a green plasma bolt burning some on the corners of his blue face.

"No you didn't!" Shego remarked getting ready to blast her boss again.

Drakken gulped, "I didn't…uh-oh." He narrowly dodged the green plasma bolt before getting up and running straight into the forest avoiding Shego's energy blast.

The trees proved to be very effective for dodging and hiding for the blue scientist. He hid behind a tree breathing rapidly hoping Shego wouldn't find him until she at least cooled down. He could hear her footsteps thrashing the grass as the sounds of her green glow echoed through the woods. The mad scientist began to sweat intensely. Soon the footsteps grew softer and he began to relax thinking Shego was moving further away from him. He let out a sigh of relief…that was a little too loud.

"Found you!" Shego yelled coming from behind the tree with her plasma powers blazing. Her demeanor was furious and was about to released on the poor scientist.

"Ahh Shego…" Drakken dropped to his knees, "Please don't hurt me I'll make it up to you!" He then covered his face shielding it with his arms.

The raven haired beauty 'Grrr' at Drakken with her fist clenched ready to throw a punch any second. She took a second look at Drakken's scared position and sighed, "Fine but I'm getting paid overtime for as long as I'm stuck here!"

Drakken nodded waiting for Shego to lower her green glow. Surely enough she did and he reluctantly stood up standing a fair distance away from her. Shego turned her face away from him and began walking out of the forest with him following. They didn't speak a word for most of the walk until…

**(Pokémon – Battle Music**…and yes in the TV show Drakken and Ron could hear the Fearless Ferret Theme Song so it will be the same for this story. After all they are trapped in the TV.**)**

Both Drakken and Shego jumped from the sudden boom of the music. Shego immediately lit her hands up again looking for the source of the music.

"Hey where's that song coming from." She asked not really expecting a response from her boss.

Drakken shrugged and began looking around all corners until he finally spotted a red and orange like lizard. The animal/Pokémon's tail was on fire with his green eyes and razor sharp talons and teeth were clearly being shown trying to immediate him.

"There Shego what is that!" Drakken screamed running behind Shego and pointing at the unknown creature. "It looks like some weird type of hybrid lizard thing!"

"Charmander!" Screeched the Pokémon! "Char…Char…Charmander!"

Shego snorted, "Whatever it is its toast!" The raven haired woman shot her green plasma at the Pokémon hitting it. It fell hard on the ground…Then it got back up and Shego expected it to run away, but instead…

"Char…Charmander!" Without warning the Pokémon shot fire out of its mouth. The flame hovered their way towards the unprepared super villains.

Thanks to their lighting fast reflexes they developed for avoiding capture they dodged the fiery attack almost getting burned. Drakken ran behind a tree sneaking a peak at Shego who was now throwing plasma bolts at the Pokémon, but somehow the creature avoided all of them and returned the fight back to her shooting all smaller fire balls.

Drakken raised an eyebrow to this magnificent sight. Shego was fighting this little lizard and was having trouble defeating it. He could feel the wheels in his head start to move and an evil smile formed on his face…he also began to hum the battle music playing. Shego barely dodged another attack missing her by a hair.

"Char…Char…Charmander!" The Pokémon yelled before shooting more fire at the green villain.

The raven haired woman clashed her plasma with its fire canceling each other out. Slowly they were both getting exhausted. Her powers were warring and same going for the Charmander.

"What the heck is this thing?" She asked avoiding a smaller ember of fire.

She was almost out of breath and was considering the option to run. She considered it until she took a closer look at the Pokémon and noticed its green eyes, auburn like body, and it's overly confidence attitude. It reminded her of someone…someone she hated with a passion.

Shego's faint green glow suddenly erupted into a searing aura.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to this small fry!" The green villain shouted before releasing the rest of her cosmic powers on the Pokémon. The Charmander tried to clash his fire with her plasma, but the green energy proved stronger and Charmander was met with an intense blaze.

The Pokémon flew back hitting a tree before falling to the ground. Its eyes formed spirals showing it had fainted and lost.

**(Pokémon – Battle Music…End)**

"Huff…huff…huff!" Shego fell to one knee breathing very hard, "I gotta admit…huff…that shrimp put up a good fight."

Drakken left the protectiveness of the tree and ran up to Shego trying to help her up. She slapped his hand away but he still tried nevertheless. When she finally got up the blue scientist went to examine the creature still out cold. An evil smile formed quickly and Shego noticed.

"Um Dr. D something on your mind?" She asked finally catching her breathe.

Drakken laughed evilly, "Imagine Shego if we harnessed the power of this little red lizard!" He lifted up the battered Pokémon by the tail, "We could use his power to take over the world! Hahaha!" Drakken laughed manically.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Dr. D one lizard does not take over a world." She sarcastically said while leaning on a tree with her arms crossed.

Drakken's face fell from Shego's hurtful words, "I guess your right Shego…" He was about to drop the Pokémon when the sudden low growls attracted their attention.

Looking behind Drakken spotted more Charmanders and they looked angry. "Um Shego we have a problem!" He yelled making the green woman turn her head to see the horde of auburn lizards. Her face fell like his did.

She immediately looked at Drakken, "There's no way I'm fighting anymore of those things!" And without warning Drakken she took off leaving him behind still holding the beaten Charmander.

"Grrrr!"

Drakken gulped from the sound of the angry lizards behind him. He paused for a moment to take a big breath before running after Shego still holding the Pokémon. The Charmanders instantly countered by shooting streams of fire at Drakken. He avoided…most of them.

Finally exiting the forest Shego turned to see Drakken behind her with some burn marks on his outfit. He was still holding the creature, but she couldn't worry about that for too long as the sound of Charmanders echoed in her ears. Quickly looking around for somewhere to hide she saw a pink painted building with the words 'Pokémon Center' placed in the center.

"Dr. D I've found a building we can hide in!" She yelled at him, "This way!" Shego ran to the building with Drakken following right behind her still clutching the Pokémon.

Inside the building was caring pink nurse tending to some papers. It was a slow day no trainers had entered Pokémon Center today. She was basically bored at least she was until a green woman burst through the doors sweating. Behind her was a blue man holding a Pokémon in his arms that looked severely damaged.

She waived to the unusual guest, "Um hi I'm Nurse Joy and welcome to the Pokémon Center!" She happily cheered.

Drakken and Shego were in the corner of the building waiting to see if any Charmanders would follow them inside, but none did. When they figured they wouldn't come they turned their attention back to the petite pink nurse.

"Um hello where were we again?" Drakken asked as he walked up the counter still caring the Charmander.

"Why silly I said you're in the Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy saw the injured Pokémon in his hands, "Oh it looks like your Pokémon is injured!" She remarked.

Drakken raised an eyebrow, "My what?"

Nurse Joy gave him a questionable gaze, "Your Pokémon…" She pointed at the Charmander in his hands, "That is your Pokémon right?" She asked.

Drakken looked down at the suppose thing called a 'Pokémon' and then looked back at Nurse Joy, "This isn't my Pokémon!"

The pink woman frowned, "It isn't…aren't you a Pokémon trainer?" She asked with her hands behind her back.

Drakken was only getting more lost, "A Pokémon trainer?" He turned to Shego, "Shego do you know what a Pokémon trainer is?" She shrugged.

Nurse Joy clapped her hands above her mouth in shock, "Oh my you don't know what Pokémon's are?" The villains shook their heads, "Well I can tell you after I take that Charmander off your hands…I'm still a nurse first after all."

Drakken looked at the creature in his hands and nodded before giving her the Pokémon. Moments later the nurse returned with a simple smile that really disgusted the villains, but they hid their emotions very well. She sat them down and explained the basics of Pokémon and being a trainer.

After her brief explanation the gears in Drakken's head began to turn again as an evil thought formed in his head.

"So what you're saying is that with these 'Poke balls'… "Drakken air quoted Poke balls, "…I can capture these so called Pokémon and use them to battle my foes!" Nurse Joy nodded.

Shego could see her boss coming up with a plan as the smile he had was simply evil.

Drakken leaned in closer to Nurse Joy, "Tell me Nurse Joy do people use Pokémon for evil?"

Nurse Joy was startled by his sudden question, "Evil?" She scratched her head, "Well some nasty people use Pokémon to steal and destroy…some others use Pokémon to rob other trainers of their Pokémon." Nurse Joy lowered her shoulders, "It's really bad."

Drakken continued to smile, "Oh really do tell me more!" The blue scientist eyed his subordinate who nodded before sneaking to the back on the Pokémon center where all the Poke balls would be stored.

"…"

Finding the storage room a smirk appeared on the green villains face. Shego took a handful of Poke balls placing them in her lower pouch pocket, before silently reentering the room where Nurse Joy was still telling all the bad things people do with Pokémon. Drakken saw Shego tapping her pouch telling him she got some on the little creatures.

Drakken smirked and looked back at Nurse Joy, "Well I think I've heard all I needed to hear Miss Joy." He stood up and bowed, "I'll make sure to keep my eye out for all those mean old people like those Team Rocket Fellows you mentioned."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Ah that's wonderful news! I hope you have fun on your journey!"

Shego walked up to Drakken grabbing him by shoulder forcefully, "Oh don't worry we'll have a blast!" And without wasting any more time she pushed Drakken out of the Pokémon Center.

Drakken waved goodbye with his evil smile.

Nurse Joy began to walk to check up on the Charmander, "Such nice people…"

"…"

"Haha with these Pokémon Shego we could dominate the world!" He yelled.

After clearing a few hundred yards Shego pulled out two Poke balls from her leg pouch handing one to Dr. Drakken. Drakken examined the strange sphere, "What do you suppose is inside them?" He asked.

Shego shrugged, "Only on way to find out!" The raven haired lit her hands up letting the emerald glow surround the ball before throwing it.

And out came a ghost like Pokémon with a floating head that appeared to have a purple like aura surrounding it. Its eyes screamed out evil…

"Ghastly!" The Pokémon called out moving closer to Shego.

"Whoa I will admit you look pretty cool!" The raven haired beauty announced making Ghastly smile.

"Ghas…Ghastly!"

Drakken was surprised to see Shego's Pokémon and how much it seemed to resemble her. He could only wonder what his Poke ball had. Clutching the ball the mad scientist lifted the ball simply pressing the button releasing the Pokémon from his container.

And out came a sphere shaped Pokémon with the same colors as his Poke ball. The eyes were the same as Shego's Pokémon. It looked angry…

"Voltorb!" The sphere shaped Pokémon screeched rolling closer to Drakken.

Drakken was a little angry his Pokémon didn't look awesome like Shego's, "Why do I have to get the dumb looking one!"

"Voltorb!" Voltorb got angry hearing someone calling him dumb and without warning self destructed right in Drakken's face. Drakken only saw the white light flash from the sphere before the explosion caught him.

Shego covered herself from the explosion waiting for the smoke to clear up. When it did a much disarrayed Drakken and Voltorb laid there dizzy.

The green villain couldn't hold in the laughter anymore, "Haha Dr. D it blew up in your face just like your plans always do!" She fell to the floor with Ghastly joining her.

Drakken quickly sat up blinking a few times in amazement. He looked over at his Pokémon, "Amazing that was simply amazing!" He grabbed the ball shaped Pokémon, "With these Pokémon we will surely conquer the world, hahaha!" The Voltorb shook with joy.

Both Shego and Ghastly looked at each other with questionable gazes before re-looking at Drakken, "Whoa whoa wait a minute Dr. D…didn't that Nurse say we had to train these so called Pokémon?"

Drakken laughing grew softer and softer with each passing second eventually stopping, "She didn't she?" He rubber he chin in question, "Well then Shego let's get to training!"

Training? They didn't have time to train!

Shego pulled Drakken in closer by his collar with a sour expression, "Drakken does it look like we have time to train these two here?" Both Ghastly and Voltorb looked down, "It's not like we could just train them in less than a minute…"

And commence montage scene…

Scene one had Drakken and Shego practicing their Pokémon's move sets on some rocks. Ghastly was lifting rocks with psychic while Drakken's Voltorb self destructed destroying a bolder completely…

Scene two Ghastly licked Shego making her shiver in disgust while Drakken was holding Voltorb who at that moments was about to explode. Drakken's eyes were widening in surprise.

Scene three they were having a nice picnic…

Scene four Drakken and Shego's wardrobe goes through a major change.

Shego's jumpsuit was replaced with a pair of black women's kakis with a green belt half attached. She wore a black tank top with an emerald over shirt reaching down to only her midriff. A couple of bracelets hung on her right arm. Her shoes were replaced with pair of stylish green boats and to finish it all off she had a pair of sunglasses promptly rested on her head.

Drakken's outfit was replaced with a pair of black jeans with a pair of ocean blue shoes. He wore a black Tee with a dark blue vest over it. His hair was no longer in a pony tail, but released as a mini mullet. And to finish it he wore a plaque backpack with a necklace with the initials DL.

Scene five there Pokémon changed. Both Ghastly and Voltorb were glowing bright white with Drakken and Shego looking stunned at them.

Scene six Ghastly and Voltorb had evolved into Haunter and Electrode. Haunter was a floating head with floating arms and was all purple his eyes were still the same, while Electrode colors were simply inverted and he was four times his size.

…end montage scene!

…Ok Dr. D there is no way we could train these…two…in less than a…minute." Shego let go of Drakken to find her and his outfits have changed. One second she was in a jumpsuit and the next was in this!"What just happened?"

Drakken saw the change in her clothing and it puzzled him, "I think we've just trained?" He asked as Electrode rolled right next to him, "Hey Voltorb do you…Ahhh!" The blue scientist jumped up in terror, "You're not Voltorb!"

"Electrode!" The ball happily screeched.

Shego saw Drakken's Pokémon and could wonder what happened to hers. Luckily she didn't have to linger on that thought to long as someone or something licked her face…

"Haunter!" The ghost shouted while continuing licking Shego's face, "Haunt…Haunter!"

The green villain was getting annoyed,"Will you stop that already you floating head!" She yelled with her hands glowing.

Haunter looked hurt and stopped licking her. He crossed his ghost hands and so did Shego neither of them looking at each other, but being the mischievous ghost Pokémon that he was he licked her again…

"Haunter!"

"Ok that's it!" The ghost started to float away, "Get over here you flying head with hands!" Shego ordered trying to blast the Pokémon with her plasma.

Drakken and Electrode raised an eyebrow to their partners' behaviors.

"Wow now that Pokémon has guts…there's no way I could ever continue to press Shego's buttons and still have a smile on my face." The blue scientist murmured…

"Electrode!" Nodded in agreement.

"…"

After what seemed an eternity of chasing Shego and Haunter came to a mutual agreement. No more blast from her green plasma if Haunter agreed not to lick her. Drakken and Electrode had taken that time to somewhat practice their moves. He learned his Pokémon possessed electrical abilities and was extremely agile…also that Electrode could still explode at any given moment.

Shego and Haunter were walking/floating back to the other duo, until…

'Boom!'

A loud crash happened on the floor causing the bedrock to shatter. Drakken, Shego, and their Pokémon had covered their eyes from the debris of rocks and dust. The dust shielded the objects view from the villains. With the dust slowly clearing they walked over to the crater to spot the last thing they would expect to crash heavily to the floor.

A pair of humans' one guy with midnight blue hair and one girl with magenta hair and they had a cat like Pokémon with them. They all had swirls where their eyes should be. Their outfits were black and white with a noticeable red 'R' placed in the center of their chest. They looked beaten as there were noticeable rips across their wardrobe.

Drakken and Shego knew that feeling all too well.

They watched the battered humans or cartoon characters twitch for a moment. Then without making any logical sense at all they got up patting themselves off like their injuries didn't matter all to them. Drakken and Shego were amazed.

"Hmph next time James we will capture that brat's Pikachu!" The magenta haired woman exclaimed as she dusted herself off. She looked very annoyed…

"I'm with you Jessie I'm getting tired losing to those kids!" He added while fixing his sleeve, "If they weren't always around stopping us we could easily control this region!"

The cat got up dusting off his gold coin that was centered on his forehead, "You're telling me? That plan I made was genius, but as always those brats got in our way!" The talking Pokémon sighed, "If only we could get some help or something…"

Drakken and Shego's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. The people trapped in the hole seemed to be villains bent of taking over the world…eh region. And what really caught their attention was the fact they constantly lost to kids something the green and blue could relate to.

"Haunter!" The ghost Pokémon shouted attracting attention from everyone.

James, Jessie, and Meowth looked up to see Drakken and Shego with their two Pokémon looking down at them.

It was silent…for a moment.

"Um hello mind we ask who you guys are." Drakken asked nervously.

Jessie raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "Well who are you guys!" She asked heatedly.

"Hey we asked you first!" Shego quickly rebuttal with a annoyed tone to the cherry haired woman.

"Haunter!"

**(Pokémon – Team Rocket Motto Kanto Version)**

James, Jessie, and Meowth stared at them. They were right they did ask first. A sly smile appeared on their faces…

Quickly jumping out of the crater the trio landed with grace. The sly marks on their faces were beaming with confidence.

Shego and Drakken looked everywhere for where that sound was coming from when they heard the sound coming from James and Jessie.

Jessie quickly posed with her arms crossed, "Prepare for trouble!"

James sidestepped next to Jessie making a peace sign, "Make it double!"

Jessie uncrossed her arms, "To protect the world from devastation!"

James did a 180 turn around her, "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Jessie ran her fingers through her hair, "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

James kneed sniffing a conveniently placed rose, "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Jessie moved next to James, "Jessie!"

James rose up to her, "James!"

She threw her hands up in the air, "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

He tossed his rose to Shego, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth jumped up, "Meowth! That's right!"

**(Pokémon – End Song)**

Their last pose consisted of them forming a perfect 'R' letter using their hands and feet. The harmony was right on cue and their movements in synch. Team Rocket has obviously been doing this for a long time.

Team Rocket posed there with smiles mischievous smiles waiting to hear a response from their guest.

Drakken, Shego and their Pokémon stood there with their arms hanging loosely and their expressions all bearing the same feature. Confusion? No not the attack the emotion!

One second nothing happened. Two seconds still nothing. Three seconds…

"Hahahahaha!" The blue and green villains fell to the floor clutching their stomachs. That was the most idiotic thing they've ever seen and they've seen Ron Stoppable do a lot of stuff too, but Team Rocket takes the cake.

Hearing the laughter coming from their rude guest quickly got on Team Rocket's nerves, "Hey shut up we spent a lot of time practicing that!" James barked with his burning with fire…really there was fire there!

Shego stopped laughing seeing the flames in his eyes. She mentally asked herself how he was doing that, before she remembered that they were trapped in a TV show. Then another emotion filled the void…anger.

Getting up Shego quickly pulled Drakken by his collar and stared at him straight in the eyes blocking everything else out around them. The blue doctor gulped.

"Drakken I just remembered something!" She let go of him letting him fall on to the floor, "Were still trapped in the TV!" She yelled earning a slight pause on the doctor's face.

It all came back to him, "Ah your right Shego I completely forgot!" Drakken looked around him noticing the trees and mountains all looked the same, "We must find a way out of this travesty!"

The Pokemon and Team Rocket looked puzzled from the green woman and the blue guy's words. TV show what? They were in a TV? This wasn't making any sense to them.

With the flames already gone from his eyes James called them out, "Hey were still her you know!" Drakken and Shego turned around to see a ticked off Team Rocket member, "We've told you who we are now it's your turn to do the same!" James demanded with his arms crossed.

Drakken and Shego looked at each other for a brief moment before nodding.

Until they could find a way out their best bet was to play it safe…

Drakken walked up with Electrode rolling right next to him, "I'm Dr. Drakken super genius bent on world domination!" He then raised a hand over to where Shego stood, "All she is my sidek – "Drakken saw a disgust look on her face, "Eh I mean partner Shego!"

Shego smirked with Haunter.

Team Rocket raised an eyebrow, "World domination?" They all said in unison.

The blue scientist smirked, "Yes world domination! I plan to take over the world!" A look of anger appeared, "Only problem is that Team Possible keeps getting in my way!"

"Team Possible who's that?" Meowth asked.

"They're a bunch of kids who keep foiling our plans that's who." Shego calmly stated walking next to Drakken.

Team Rocket faces fell; they could relate to their problems.

"Join the club." James said falling to the floor with Jessie and Meowth following right behind him.

The area fell silent for a moment until haunter floated towards Meowth telling him something. The cat Pokémon listened closely to the Pokémon's suggestion nodding every so often.

"Mmmh-mm yes I see!" The Pokémon continued to nod, "That could work!" He shouted.

"What could work Meowth?" James asked in an up feeling tone.

Meowth whispered something to Jessie and James's ears slowly making the faces on the Team Rocket members swell with glee…an evil glee.

Then Meowth smiled deviously turning his attention to Drakken and Shego. They saw the attention they were getting from the cat Pokémon and wondered what he wanted.

"Hey you two Haunter and I got an idea!" Everyone walked in closer, "If you two help us dealing with our little pest problem, then we'll help you." He broadly stated.

The duo looked at the Pokémon with amazement.

Drakken was the first to speak, "The only help you could be to us is if you had a research lab!" He quickly said with some harsh tone in his voice.

The talking Pokémon smirked, "Then it's a deal! You help us take care of the twerps and we let you use the lab to your heart's content."

Drakken and Shego gasped they had a lab, if Drakken could build another dimensional compiler than they should be able to escape this travesty. It was a long shot, but it was the only shot they had.

"Deal!" Shego quickly answered not needing to wait to console Drakken about the matter.

Team Rocket reached out and shook their hands with the duo. They all had an evil laugh to follow with.

"Watch out kids Team Rocket and Team Possible's arch enemies are working side by side. Will evil triumph! Wait and see on the next Pokémon!"

– To Be Continued…

"What where is that voice coming from! Shego!"

"Don't look at me Dr. D I gave up trying to make sense of our situation."

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked.

"Ugh nothing…"

* * *

A/N: This is hard and fun to write!

So yea enjoy!


End file.
